conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Future World Events 2011
Events in red have occurred in the real world. January *New World Trade Center Freedom Tower and WTC's 4, 5 and 6 open to the public on January 1st. *The Republic of China claims control of North China on its 100th anniversary. International forces are deployed to aid the transitions. **As a part of the transition, seven provinces in northeastern China are transferred to the East Asian Federation's Control. *The Cantonese Republic is declared a federal republic. *The Riau Areas and South Fly District are transferred to Yarphei. *The Central American Federal Congress approved the lend of the Aguirre Canton in Puntarenas, Costa Rica to the Yarphese Government. Controversy arises because of the Central American Government's secrecy. It's unknown in which terms this lend has been agreed between both parties. **The Union of Everett states its concern with the lending of territory to Yarphei. *The OIS Development Fund is inaugurated, with a 350,000,000¥ contribution from the East Asian Federation Official Development Aid fund. *Following months of advertising and preparations, the Union of Everett commenses Operation Brimstone, a full scale total war invasion scenario taking place within all Everetti territories for a 24 hour period. *The Franco-German Commonwealth signs a defense agreement with the UNASUR countries, in a treaty stating that the FGC would intervene with military force to repel foreign invasion, be it one of the member nations invading another, or a foreign invasion from an outside interloper. This agreement, the UNASUR has said, applies to all members, regardless of membership to other organizations. *Modernization efforts in northeast China by the East Asian Federation, including the construction of 12 new fusion power stations, begis. *Egyptian emissaries are sent to Iraqistan, Federal State of Israel, Union of Everett, Allied States of America, and Cascadia in hope to further expand Egypt's relations with the current world. Pharaoh Sidmina also hopes to begin a new era of peace once the small problem in Lower Kingdom is Solved. *The FAF-OIS Support Detachment is formally recalled from OIS service, and reformed as the Chinese Wide Area Response Division, based at Luntai. *The first mobile Auxiliary Relay Cannon ground vehicle is tested in Inner Mongolia, successfully hitting a target off the coast of Kamchatka. *The East Asian Federation announces an unprecedented expansion of its self-defense forces, particularly the Maritime Self-Defense Force. In a statement, State Defense Officer Oichi is quoted as saying "Such expansion is necessary to protect our growing population and land area from all possible attacks. As our nation grows, so too do it's defense needs." As a part of the expansion, a specially trained division of land forces, separate from existing self-defense forces, is created. *Signing of the 2011 Petition for Tokyo leads to the creation of the Tokyo Autonomous Region. In Tokyo, people celebrate and a small, disorganized fireworks display is held. February *Talks begin concerning dissolving the Allied States Congress, and forming a single Senate. **12 February: The Allied States Congress is officially dissolved. The country officially becomes an Unicameral Federal Republic. Category:Future World Category:Timelines